FAQ
*NOTE: The top 2 questions about allies apply to the Kongregate version of the game only Q. How do I get allies? A. You can send other players an ally request from their profile screen. You can get to a player’s profile screen by clicking on their name anywhere in the game. Two good ways to find players are either on the Battle screen or by joining raids and finding their name in the Attacker list. Just click on their name then look down below the image of their hero and you’ll see the link to send them a request. -'IMPORTANT': Never post any link to your profile/raid that contains this text in the URL - &KEEP_THIS_DATA_PRIVATE or DO_NOT_SHARE. Always get your profile/raid links from the IN GAME popup, you get after clicking the appropriate link, as is detailed above. NEVER right-click drag or right-click "copy this link location" and then paste in chat or post on a forum. You are inviting your account to be vandalized. Q. How do I check if I have any ally requests? A. When you first sign in or load the game, you will see a short list of messages. You can click the “More” link there or from the Home screen to see all your messages. In order to view just ally messages, click the Allies button at the top of the game next to the map then click the ally requests link. Note: If you go to "home" you can also see your messages. Q. I still show maximum allies even after dropping some A. You can only have a maximum of 150 allies helping you at one time. However you can still be an ally to anyone who's accepted your invitation even if they don't appear on your list. When a listed ally is dropped one of these 'unlisted' allies moves up to take that place. Q. Should I join a raid or start a raid? A. If you’re new, you should probably join a raid. Look for a raid boss that is low on health or a raid that already has a lot of players in it. That way the boss will probably be killed quickly and you can score some fast loot. Q. How do I join a raid? A. The easiest way is to mouseover the “Your Raids” text in the header area then click the “View Shared” link. You’ll then see all the shared raids you can join on the right hand side of the screen. Q. How do I start a raid? A. Click the Raids button in the header area to see the different regions available to you. Then click the Details button for the region you wish to choose a boss from. You’ll see the different special pieces of loot for that region and a Bosses button. Click the Bosses button to see the bosses and view their details. Once you find the boss you are looking for and save up the necessary gold or platinum, you can launch the boss and summon your allies and others to help. Q. Do my strength, speed, knowledge and fortitude affect my raid damage? A. Not at this time. Q. How does raid damage work? A. Raid damage is based on your owned weapons and the number of allies you have. When you attack in a raid, each of your allies is given one weapon from your inventory. If you don't have any extra weapons in your inventory or you have fewer extra weapons than allies, some of your allies won't attack. Only your allies participate in the attack, not yourself. So your equipped items don't matter unless they have some raid damage special giving bonus damage. You can also use scrolls to increase your damage. The first five allies are the most important, then the next fifteen, then the next twenty, then the next 40, and finally the last 70. Most important means their damage is weighted more heavily than the next group. 150 is the max allies that can help without buying allies for Platinum. Allies bought for Platinum do damage a bit les than the first 5 human allies. The maximum amount of Platinum allies is 1500, combined with the human allies that makes a total maximum of 1650 allies. For a detailed description how all the aspects of raid damage are calculated, see Raid Damage. Q. Is berserk more powerful than a regular attack? A. No. Berserk simply allows you to do as many single attacks as energy/stamina spent. (Not exactly, but on average it is roughly the same as a series of single attacks. See Raid Damage for exact details if you care.) Q. After I finish one of the books, can I go back and see it's market and raids? A. Yes, by clicking on the map and going to the world map. By selecting the desired book, u return to that book and can view and shop from it's markets as well as summon bosses from that book. Q. When first starting what stat should I use(Strength, Speed, Knowledge, Fortitude, Energy, Stamina) in the stats? A. There is no best order, however for PvP the best stats are speed, knowledge, and strength but most people just upgrade mostly speed and some knowledge. so every time you level up put 1 stat point into knowledge and 2 into speed. Q. How much XP do i need to level? A. Questions about resetting? Please refer to reseting. Category:Help